Simplify the following expression: ${6a+12+a+2}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6a + a} + {12 + 2}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {7a} + {12 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7a} + {14}$ The simplified expression is $7a+14$